Edward's Comfort
by spazztastickitty
Summary: In 1928, Jennifer wakes up as a vampire. She only remembers bits and pieces of her human life. The Cullens welcome her into their family and everything goes well until she starts to fall in love with Edward. Obstacles after obstacles come into play. OC story. (don't run away. read it. it's good, I promise) There will be tons of humor and romance and drama. Bad Summary. Read anyway!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Fire. An incredible burning sensation. I admit, I wasn't the most innocent person on the planet. However, did I really deserve hell? I had gone to church every fucking Sunday! I even went to confession once before. Surely I didn't deserve this kind of punishment.

I tried thinking back to my death. Everything was fuzzy. It was hard to concentrate when you felt like your body was being licked by the flames of Satan. I remembered dark alleys. And I remembered a man. Someone I trusted. Someone that I THOUGHT I knew. And I remembered pain. I remembered begging for death. I remembered begging for someone to put me out of my misery. I didn't realize that my death would be worst than rape.

The burning started to disappear and I thanked God. He had finally answered my prayers. The flames were being doused. My fingers and toes were the first parts of my body that felt the relief. Then, my legs and arms were cooling. I wanted to cry from happiness, but I couldn't. I couldn't move. I couldn't scream. All I could do was silently thank God for taking the pain away.

As the flames died down, I could feel and hear my heart beating. Wouldn't you know? I'd be the only one in all of history to die, go to hell, and as I'm leaving hell, get a heart attack. My chest was tightening, painfully. It was like I traded the decreasing fire for chest pain. Anything was better than the fire.

The fire was nearly gone. My throat was still on fire, but it was better than having me entire body being licked by flames. My heart was beating furiously and rapidly. If I waited a bit longer, than the fire would be completely gone and all I would have to worry about would be my heart beating out of my chest.

Suddenly, my heart stopped. I couldn't hear it anymore and I couldn't feel it trying to find its way out of my rib cage. Was that supposed to happen? I figured that I was dead, and I wouldn't necessarily need my heart. The fire in my throat dulled and my eyes shot open. I was looking into the stars. I thought that heaven wasn't exactly what I expected. There were much less clouds and angels, and much more stars.

I saw a bird flying above. My eyesight focused and I could count the feathers on its body. I saw as it caught a smaller bird in mid-flight. I even heard the shriek of the smaller bird as it was flown away. I heard small footprints and looked to my left to see a tree. I saw an ant making its way up the tree trunk. The tree had to be at least 20 feet away.

"She's finally awake." My eyes snapped to the right and I saw three white people. It wasn't like I had never seen white people before. I just wasn't used to being around them. I wasn't really allowed in their neighborhoods. These weren't your everyday white people. I saw three extremely white people. They were all very good looking. So much so, that it kind of hurt to look at them. One of the men had short blonde hair and a kind smile. The other man had a small scowl marring his too beautiful face. He had copper colored hair that could stand a brush, but even his untamed hair added to his beauty. The woman had caramel colored hair and a small smile. She gave off a maternal vibe.

"Who are you? Are you angels?" I asked. I clasped my throat and looked around in shock. What the hell was wrong with my voice? I sounded different. I didn't even recognize myself.

"No, we're not angels," the woman giggled and smiled down at me. "I'm Esme, this is my husband Carlisle, and this is our son, Edward," she said pointing towards the blonde man and the really attractive one respectively.

Carlisle crouched down towards me and I flinched away from him. I didn't realize how much I flinched because I jumped 20 feet away from him. Carlisle gave me a sad smile. "Don't be afraid."

I was on sensory overload. It was impossible to not be afraid. I was obviously not in New York City anymore. I was with these strange people in the middle of a forest. And I could apparently jump 20 feet away whenever I wanted to. This was not normal.

"I can't hear her," Edward spoke softly. "Why can't I hear you?" Edward asked angrily. I couldn't find my voice. I only shook my head in disbelief. These people were crazy. "I-I don't know what you mean," I told him finally, still not used to my voice. "Edward, relax, she's already on edge. This is new for her," Carlisle told him. Edward continued to glare at me but he didn't speak to me again.

"Who are you people? Where am I? What's going on?" I asked them, my eyes never leaving Edward's. It was obvious that he didn't like me and I definitely didn't trust him either. "Maybe we should discuss this somewhere more cozy," Esme offered. I shook my head quickly. I didn't want to be in an enclosed space with them.

I gripped my throat. The fire there was starting to grow again. I could barely stand the pain. "She needs to feed," Carlisle said. I heard the beating of a drum. It was quick and even and it was the most delicious sound I'd ever heard. I could see Carlisle, Edward, and Esme talking amongst themselves but I couldn't hear them. My ears were only trained on the sweet sound in the distance.

Without another thought, I ran after it. I needed it, whatever it was. Before I knew what I was doing, I had my hands wrapped around a rabbit. It was like I had no control over my body. Without thinking, I bit into the neck of the poor little rodent and sucked the life out of it. Before one full second could pass, Carlisle, Edward, and Esme had caught up to me.

When I was done with the rabbit, I dropped it from my now bloody hands. When the lifeless rabbit dropped to the forest floor, it finally dawned on me what I had done. I had just killed a cute little fuzzy animal. I heard its heartbeat, and went after it like a wild animal. I looked up at my viewers in shock. Edward was stifling a shock while Carlisle and Esme were giving me a small smile.

I wanted to ask them what had happened. I wanted to know what was wrong with me. Instead I said, "I want more." My new voice was clearer and more beautiful, but I didn't like what it was saying. Did I really want to kill another innocent bunny?

Esme walked up to me and grabbed my hand gently. "We can get you more," she said softly. "Do you want another rabbit? Or something else?" Before I could answer, Edward intervened. "Perhaps a squirrel." My eyes shot to his and I saw his stupid attractive face turn into a smug smile. "Leave her alone, Edward," Carlisle said sternly.

I heard another beating drum and broke out of Esme's grasp to chase after it. This time it was a deer. A buck. I snapped its neck and drunk from its beautiful, long neck. I drained it within seconds.

"Why do I keep doing this?" I asked Carlisle once they caught up to me. Carlisle approached me like I was a wild animal and gently put one hand on my shoulder. "What's your name?" he asked me. "Jennifer," I answered quietly. "Jennifer, do you remember anything about your past life?" I nodded my head. I remembered the orphanage. I remembered the faces of my friends. I couldn't remember their names. I remembered the alley.

"I was in the alley. And someone was there. Someone I knew. Carl? Jamie? Tom? I can't remember his name." I looked up at Carlisle. He nodded his head for me to continue. "I was drinking. I wasn't supposed to. I guess I had too much. The guy, who forced himself on me. I tried to make him stop, but he wouldn't."

Esme approached me too and grabbed my hand gently. I continued. "I tried to fight him off. Instead of stopping, he kept hurting me. There was a knife. He had a knife. There was blood everywhere. I thought I died."

"You almost did, dear," Esme said softly. "Carlisle saved you." I looked up at him and he nodded his head. "Why? What was in it for you?" I asked him. He chuckled softly. "Nothing. I did what I thought was right." Edward took a step closer to me. "We're vampires." I raised an eyebrow at him. "I wasn't born yesterday. There's no such thing as monsters." Edward gave a dry laugh. "Yes there is. You still have a deer carcass at your feet."

I looked down at in horror as realization dawned on me. I looked at Carlisle, Esme, and Edward. Their eyes were a weird golden color. This explained their pale skin. I thought vampires were supposed to be ugly monstrous things with long fangs. I let my tongue feel around my mouth and I didn't feel any sharp fangs. My gap was gone, but I wasn't going to complain about that.

"But how? I mean, what? Why? What does this mean?" I asked Carlisle. "Maybe you'd like to come back to our home?" Esme offered. I slowly nodded my head. I needed answers and if going to their cave of coffins was going to do that, then that's what I'd do.

Esme continued to hold my hand in hers. I looked down at our hands and saw the contrast in color. My skin was darker than hers, but I was paler than I once was. I didn't remember anything about my parents. I only ever remember being in an orphanage. I remember being made fun of because my skin was lighter than it was supposed to be. I would have my hair pulled because it was "good hair". Too good for a colored girl. I was too dark to be white and too light to be colored. I just didn't fit in.

I smiled. I could remember the pain of being made fun of. But I couldn't remember the name of my rapist. Typical Jennifer.

"I still don't understand why I can't hear her," Edward muttered to Carlisle as their house came into view. Carlisle shrugged. "Maybe she's gifted. We could talk to Eleazer about it. I think he's still in Rhode Island. He'll be able to tell why she's silent to you."

We walked into their house and I gasped in amazement. Their house was huge. It was much bigger than the stupid orphanage, which seemed to be the only thing I could remember at the time. The decorations and furniture were beautiful. Everything looked very expensive and I made a mental note to stay away from it all so I wouldn't break anything.

I turned to Esme. "Jeez, who spit in this guy's oatmeal?" Edward turned to me, his signature glare in place. Carlisle and Esme laughed. "I thought you couldn't hear me," I told him sheepishly. He rolled his eyes at me. "I can't hear your thoughts," he explained. I tilted my head in confusion. "Isn't that good?" Edward shook his head. "How could that be good?" I shrugged. "It's been my knowledge that people that hear multiple voices in their heads had to go to special hospitals," I told him honestly.

Carlisle laughed and Edward continued to glare at me. "Edward is gifted," Esme explained. "He can hear people's thoughts." I gasped in shock. "Everyone's?" I asked. Edward's glare deepened. "With one exception." I bit my lip and played with my fingers in embarrassment. "Well, I'm sorry. I could tell you what I'm thinking if you want," I offered.

Carlisle laughed and patted me on the shoulder. "Oh, Edward will be alright. He's just surprised is all. You don't have to tell Edward all of your thoughts. Be happy that you don't have him poking around in there," Carlisle said patting me on my head.

"How old are you?" Esme asked me. I shrugged. "I don't remember." "What do you remember?" Edward asked, acid lacing his voice. "That I'm an orphan and people have always been really mean to me. Stuff that I don't really want to remember. I guess I have a selective memory."

"Stop being mean to her," Esme scolded Edward. Before he could respond, I cut him off. "It's okay, Esme. I'm used to it." I smiled at her. Edward looked at me guiltily and Esme continued to glare at him.

"Well, you have to be at least eighteen. You were behind a bar," Carlisle said. "That doesn't necessarily mean much," Edward told him. I nodded my head. "If I wanted to be there and I wasn't old enough to be there, I would've found some way for me to be there." Esme looked at me. "You don't look a day over twenty." I smiled at her. Esme looked around 25. Carlisle looked to be about the same age as her. Edward was around my age. He looked too young to be much older than me.

"You're taking this a lot better than I would've expected you to," Edward said suspiciously. I shrugged. "I don't remember anything about myself. I can't miss what I don't know," I told him. Esme grabbed my hand gently and pulled me after her as she walked up the long staircase. "Let's get you out of those soiled clothes and into something clean." "Alright," I agreed as she pulled me into a room.

The room was just as well decorated as the main floor. There was a huge bed and desk and rug and lamp and everything that I imagined a very expensive house would have in a bedroom.

Esme rummaged through her dresser and I awkwardly stood there watching her. She held up a nightdress to me. "This will fit you, I think. You can use the bathroom to wash the blood off of your face. You didn't get it much elsewhere." I nodded and let her lead me towards the bathroom.

I closed the bathroom door and sighed. What was going on? Everything was moving way too fast. I was confused, but not upset that I was confused. I assumed that my life must not have been very lovely if I didn't miss it. I turned towards the sink and nearly died. Well, I'm sure I would've died if I wasn't already dead.

The mirror above the sink held a beautiful face. A face that I vaguely recognized, but was still completely foreign to me. My freckles were gone. My lips weren't as thin as they once were. The cut I used to have above my left eye was gone. I couldn't remember why I had a cut, but I remembered having one. My hair was still curly and sandy brown, but I didn't mind that as much. My skin was already light, but it was now even lighter. I could even pass for white if I wanted to.

My eyes were red. Red like the blood of the poor rabbit that didn't stand a chance against me. If this was all some weird dream, and I woke up in the alley, or back in the orphanage, or wherever it was I was from, I knew that these red eyes would haunt me forever. I WAS a monster.

I grabbed the handle of the sink and completely broke it off. Water shot out of the spout. I tried to put the handle back on the sink, but it wouldn't stick. "I broke it!" I shouted. Edward opened the door and cursed under his breath. He ran away and ran back in less than 5 seconds. He had with him a bag of tools. "Please leave while I fix this," Edward grumbled. "I'm sorry," I apologized. "I didn't mean to. It was an accident. I was trying to-." Edward shot me a glare and I quickly shut my mouth and stepped out of the bathroom.

"It's okay, Jennifer. You can use the other bathroom down the hall," Esme comforted. "Will you tell Edward that I'm sorry about the bathroom?" I asked her, once we were standing outside of the other bathroom. She waved her hand dismissively. "Edward will be fine. He's always like this. But, I'll tell him what you said."

I thanked her before walking into the bathroom. I took a deep breath and reached for the handle of the sink again. This time, I barely touched it. It took me what felt like 5 minutes before the water cut on because I was touching it so softly.

When the water was finally running, I washed my face. The blood disappeared down the drain. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and eyed myself warily. I smiled, but my red eyes made me look sinister, so I quickly stopped smiling. Okay, wouldn't do that anymore.

I took off my bloody clothes and put the nightdress that Esme gave me on. I looked at my reflection. I was beautiful, but I felt odd. I felt like I was in a dream. This couldn't have been happening to me.

I grabbed the handle of the bathroom door and tried to open it. Instead of opening it like a normal person, I broke the door off of the hinges and held the entire door in my hand by the handle.

Edward walked out of the other bathroom to see me holding the door. He rolled his eyes and walked over to me. He snatched the door out of my hands. "I'll just fix this too." I gave Edward a sheepish look. "I'm really sorry, Edward. I swear. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry about the sink too. I-," "What are you hiding?" he asked, cutting me off. "I'm not hiding anything! I swear!" "You don't remember anything about yourself?" he asked. I shrugged. "I remember some stuff. Not a lot of stuff." I pointed to my eyebrow. "I used to have a cut here. I don't know how or why I had one, but I did. And I had freckles. But I don't anymore." Edward took a deep breath and looked at me with a small smile.

"Maybe we got off on the wrong foot. I'm Edward." "I'm Jennifer," I told him, holding my hand out to him. He looked at my hand oddly and I pulled it away from him. Edward's white and I'm not. I knew that it wasn't a normal thing for coloreds and whites to touch. "I'm sorry. I forgot that-." Edward maneuvered the door in his hand and grabbed my right hand with his. "Pleased to meet you."

I smiled brightly at him. "Likewise!" Edward grabbed his bag of tools and started putting the door back on the hinges. "So, Edward, what's your story?" I asked him. He raised an eyebrow at me and I covered my mouth with my hands. Had I offended him? I didn't know proper vampire etiquette.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry." Edward shook his head. "You apologize quite a bit. You don't have to apologize. It's okay." Edward took a deep breath. "I was born in Chicago. I was an only child to Edward and Elizabeth Masen. My parents died from the Spanish Influenza and I wasn't very far behind them." I gasped at him. "I'm so sorry for your loss." Edward gave me a small smile. "I barely remember them. Human memories fade after a while. I don't know why yours are completely gone. It's strange." I shrugged. I didn't know why either.

"Carlisle changed you, too?" He nodded. "Carlisle changed all of us." "Who changed Carlisle?" Edward laughed. "Some vampire that we don't know. Carlisle said that whoever he was, he was weak and bit Carlisle and changed him. He didn't have anyone to explain things to him. He learned everything by himself." It was obvious that Edward admired Carlisle.

"So, Esme and Carlisle aren't your real parents?" Edward shook his head. "I guess you could call them foster parents." I nodded my head in understanding.

"Aren't you wondering about my eyes?" Edward asked. I nodded my head quickly. "Why are yours gold and mine scary?" Edward laughed. "Our diet. Most vampires have red eyes. Their eyes are red because they drink human blood. Our eyes are gold because we drink animal blood." I smiled at that. I didn't want to drink human blood. I didn't want to be a monster. I didn't want to hurt anyone. My smile quickly faded. Why were my eyes red?

"Did I eat someone while I was in hell?" I asked him. Edward laughed and I laughed along with him. His laugh was infectious. "No. Your eyes are red because there are traces of your human blood still in your body. Your eye color will change to gold the more you drink animal blood." I smiled. "Good, I don't want to hurt anyone."

Edward had fixed the door, but we kept talking. We sat on the floor next to the bathroom. Me asking him questions, him laughing at them, and then answering them the best he could.

"Why was I burning for so long?" Edward sighed. "That's what it feels like when you're changing. See, we have venom. Kind of like a snake or a spider. And whenever we bite something, our venom coated teeth leave traces of venom. The venom works its way through the bloodstream of our prey and that's what it feels like. Hell."

"How old are you?" "In total, or when I was changed?" "Both!" Edward laughed again. "I'm 29, but I was turned at age 17." "What year is it?" I asked him. "1928." "That sounds familiar," I noted. "It's almost 1929. In two more days, it'll be January 1st." I scrunched my eyebrows together in confusion. "What was I doing out before the new year? You'd think that I would be partying a bit closer to New Year's." Edward laughed. "I haven't the slightest clue. Maybe you were celebrating Christmas?" I shrugged. "We'll just go with that theory."

"What time is it? It must be really late! I haven't had dinner and it must be time for bed." I stood up and prepared to descend the stairs. Edward grabbed my hand and I nearly gasped at the shock of electricity that shot through me. "Sorry to disappoint you, Jennifer, but you already had dinner. And, we don't sleep."

I rolled my eyes. "Be serious, Edward. Everyone sleeps." "Vampires don't." I looked him in the eyes and he was suppressing a laugh. "Never?" "Not a wink." My shoulders slumped. I couldn't sleep? For someone reason, I felt like I was very fond of sleeping.

"Are you thirsty? Do you want to go out for a hunt?" Edward asked me. I grabbed my throat and noticed that my throat was burning a bit. "It's okay. You're a newborn. It's normal for you to be thirsty often. Especially, because we drink animal blood. Animal blood isn't as sating as human blood."

I looked down at the nightgown that Esme had lent me. It was white and beautiful. I didn't want to get blood all over it. "Wait, I'll just go get my dirty clothes and put those back on. I don't want to ruin this dress." Edward grabbed my hand again and there was another shock.

"You don't want to go in that room right now," Edward whispered. "Why?" I asked him. If vampires could blush, I'm sure that Edward would've been tomato red. We could hear soft moans and grunts from Carlisle and Esme. I covered my mouth in shock. "They're really loud," I commented, also embarrassed. "They don't mean to be. They're trying to be quiet. It's just that, our senses are heightened, so our hearing is enhanced. You'll get used to it."

I looked down at my white dress and sighed in defeat. "I'll just try my best to stay clean." Edward smiled down at me. "We'll see how well that goes."

Edward led me out of the house and into the nearby forest.

"How does it feel to hear people's thoughts?" I asked him as we walked through the bare trees and snow covered forest. He shrugged. "At first, it was overwhelming. I would've given anything to make the voices stop." "Then why were you so cross with me when you couldn't hear mine?" I asked him softly. He chuckled. "I guess I rely on it a lot. When I couldn't hear you, I couldn't hear your intentions or your fears. It was unsettling."

"I'm sorry." Edward smiled at me and I felt my face mirror his. "You and your apologies." I used my hair as a curtain to cover my face from him. "It's okay," he finally said. "I like not hearing your thoughts. It's calmer. More peaceful. You make me feel normal."

And that was when I fell in love with Edward Cullen.

**Okay, I know this is not what I usually do. I swear, I'm not going to abandon my other stories. I'll be updating them shortly. This story wouldn't leave me alone. I had to write it down. I had no choice in the matter! **

**I'm trying something new. I would love for you to review and let me know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Would you stop worrying? Nothing happened!" I told Edward for the fiftieth time. "This time, nothing happened, but what about next time? You recklessly put yourself into a situation. What if the outcome had been different, huh? What then? You would've never forgiven yourself." I fought the urge to roll my eyes. Edward was such a worry wart.

_Flashback to 1 hour ago_

_Edward and I were walking through the forest. I had officially been a vampire for two years, but my appetite was still insatiable. I felt the need to feed, sometimes 7 times a day. Edward didn't trust me going into the forest by myself, so he would always accompany me if Esme or Carlisle were too busy._

"_Maybe you wouldn't be so thirsty all of the time if you decided to feed off of something bigger than a house cat," Edward teased me. I rolled my eyes at him. Edward preferred carnivorous animals, where I preferred cute little woodland creatures. It was my favorite. I didn't judge Edward on his choice, but he always made fun of mine._

"_But they're so cute! And small! And tasty!" Edward grimaced. "I'll take your word for it."_

_We continued to walk until I heard the soft beating of a small heart. Venom filled my mouth and the burn in my throat intensified. Rabbit. My all time favorite. I raced towards the sound of the most beautiful song, but before I could reach my destination, a smell hit me. A smell that I had never smelled before. It smelled like honey and chocolate and sugar and the nectar of the gods and I desperately needed it._

"_Jennifer, NO!" Edward screamed at me. I ignored him and chased after the smell. I ran at top speed, thanking whoever was listening that Edward wasn't as fast as I was thanks to my newborn status._

_I saw in the distance an old, homeless man, living in the hollow of a tree. He looked like he had no family, no money, and no worries. No one would miss him if this man were to suddenly disappear._

_My eyes narrowed in on his arm, which he cradled against his chest. It was bleeding profusely, and venom nearly dribbled down my chin at the sight of the luscious red liquid._

_When I was twenty feet away from him, I slowed down to a normal human pace. Edward nearly crashed into me because of my abruptness. "You're hurt," I told the old man. He looked up at me and his eyes widened. He didn't hear us coming and didn't expect for someone to be so close to him without his knowledge of them approaching._

"_I- I cut myself o- on a tree branch," he mumbled. I could feel Edward tensing up behind me. I turned around and saw that his eyes were as dark as night. He had stopped breathing because the smell had become too much for him._

"_May I take a look?" I asked the old man. He looked up at me numbly and nodded his head slowly. Edward gripped my arm before I could move. "Jennifer," he hissed. I gave him a small smile. "I'm fine. Honest." Edward searched my eyes and eventually let me go._

_I kneeled down towards the old man and checked his wounds. "These cuts look pretty deep. You may need stitches." The old man sighed heavily. "I don't have a needle or thread to stitch this up," he complained. I gave him a small smile. "I would help stitch you up, but I don't think I have any medical or sewing ability." _

_I helped the old man up off of the forest floor and helped him brush some of the dirt off of him. "A quarter mile west from here, there's a clinic. Ask for Dr. Cullen. He'll fix you right up." He shook his head at me. "I don't have the money for-," "If you tell him that Jennifer and Edward sent you, he'll sew you back up for free," I told him._

"_Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded to him and he smiled a toothless smile back at me. "Much oblige to you." With that, he started walking in the direction of the clinic. _

_As soon as he was out of sight, Edward grabbed me by my shoulders. "We need to hunt. Now."_

_End Flashback_

And here we are now, 3 bears, 2 does, and 5 rabbits later; Edward nagging me and me not seeing any problem.

Esme, who had been there for most of Edward's scolding me, finally spoke up. "I just want to know how you did it. I sure wouldn't have been able to and even Edward was having a difficult time." I shrugged. "I don't know. I just told myself that I wasn't going to and I didn't." Esme smiled at me. "That's amazing. I wouldn't have been able to think, much less, talk myself out of drinking him."

"I kept telling myself that if I didn't do it, then I would reward myself with rabbits. I got my reward. I don't know why Edward's so upset about it." Edward glared at me. "I'm upset because you could've hurt that man. You could've taken his life and I wouldn't have been able to stop you."

I started to think that Edward was more upset with himself than he was with me. He felt like he had failed me. I tried to console him.

"I'm sure that if I really meant to hurt him you would've been able to catch up with me. Maybe, subconsciously you knew that I wasn't going to do anything to him." Edward rolled his eyes. "I'm sure that wasn't what happened."

Carlisle came home soon after and made a beeline for me. "How did you do that?" he asked, his eyes alight with excitement. I told him what I told Esme and his smile only grew. "That's absolutely spectacular!" Carlisle told us all about his disbelief and surprise at the homeless coming into the clinic. He said that he didn't believe him at first, but that he was going to stitch him up for free anyway because he had made up such a good story.

It wasn't until the old man described Edward and I perfectly that he realized that he was in fact telling the truth. Carlisle patted me on the shoulder. "I've never been more proud of you!" I smiled back at him and then turned my attention to Esme. "Does this mean that I can go into town and look at the shops?" Carlisle and Esme looked at each other and then looked back at me. "If you think that you're capable of controlling your thirst, then I don't see why not?" "Yes," Carlisle agreed. "Let's make a family evening out of it."

Edward rolled his eyes and was about to walk away, but I grabbed his wrist to make him stay. "I don't think that that would be a good idea. What if-," "Family." I met his eyes, a stern expression on my face. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "What if this time was a fluke? What if you can't control yourself next time? What if I'm not able to stop you?" I smiled up at him, hoping to give him peace of mind.

"What if nothing happens? What if I can go into town and buy a music box? What if we leave town and everything is the same? Wouldn't that be great?" Edward gave me a small smile and I knew that I had won the disagreement.

"Can we go tomorrow evening?" I asked Carlisle. Carlisle laughed. "Very eager to get out aren't you? Sure. We can go into town tomorrow evening, before I go into the clinic." I smiled brightly and started bouncing in place. I had never been in town before. We were in Rochester, New York and I knew that the city would have wonderful shops and entertainment. I didn't feel very confident with going to a show, but buying cute little trinkets in some of the shops would be nice. Especially, since I had no recollection of ever doing so in my previous life.

The next night, I put on a nice blue dress that Esme had bought for me. I had never worn it before. It was too beautiful be worn inside the house and I had never gone out except to hunt. Esme would've had my throat if she thought that I would get blood on this dress.

I put my hair in a bun and wore the necklace that I had on when I was changed. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. My eyes were no longer red. They weren't as golden as my family's eyes, but they were getting there.

I went downstairs and waited with Carlisle and Edward for Esme to finish getting ready. When Edward looked at me, I felt myself smile. It was a subconscious thing. There was no controlling it.

"You look nice," he said, mirroring my smile. "Thank you, Edward. I'm just so excited about tonight."

"We could be on our way now if Esme didn't take so long to get ready," he teased, knowing that Esme would be able to hear him. Esme soon descended the stairs, looking like the most beautiful girl in the world. Sometimes I envied how beautiful Esme was and how easy it was for her.

"Well, we can be on our way," Carlisle said, linking his arm with Esme and leading us out of the house. I wondered if Edward would ever want to link arms with me, but suppressed the thought as soon as I thought it. That would be ridiculous.

We wall piled into Carlisle's Street Rod and drove into town. The smells were overpowering at first. It was like sensory overload. Every smell, sound, and sight caught my full attention. It was like I couldn't take everything in fast enough.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked me. I smiled back at him. "Of course, I'm fine. It's just a lot to take in. I'm more excited than anything." Edward raised an eyebrow at me. "Are you thirsty?" I shook my head. It was a lie, but if I told him that I was thirsty, he would've made a big deal about it. I was always thirsty. It never really went away.

I felt that Edward knew that I wasn't being honest with him, but he didn't press the issue.

When we got into town, Esme and Carlisle went one way while Edward and I went another. Well, I went one way and Edward followed me. "We won't be able to stay here for long," Edward warned me. "The shops will be closing soon. Besides, you have to feed." I waved my hand at him dismissively. "Do you see my eyes? They're almost golden. I'll be fine." He rolled his eyes. "Key word- almost."

I walked into a store that had cute little dolls in the window. For some reason, I was pulled to the store. It was like a call that I couldn't ignore.

"I didn't know that you liked to play with dolls," Edward said absently as he followed me inside. I shrugged. "I'm not sure if I do or not. It was like I didn't have control over my own body." Without thinking, I walked towards a display with teddy bears. "Aren't they adorable?" I asked him. Edward shook his head. "I've never been very fond of stuffed animals."

"Is there something that I can help you with?" the shopkeeper asked, approaching us. Edward grabbed a teddy bear from the display and handed it to the shopkeeper. "I'd like this, please?" Edward smiled dazzlingly at the older woman and I couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous. It was stupid of me to be jealous, but it was so rare that Edward gave me such a pretty smile, and every time he did, I worked my butt off to get it.

"For your lady friend?" she asked him, smiling. He smiled back at her. "For my sister." Why couldn't Edward have just punched me in the face instead?

**Chapter 2 is up! BOOM! I hope that my readers are enjoying this story so far. In the next chapter we will meet Rosalie and we'll tap a bit more into Jennifer's power. **

**What do you think? Drop a review! Let me know! A big thanks to the people that are following and favoriting this story.**

**I must pimp my other stories. Please check out Seth's Baby Doll, Paul's Ballerina, Embry's Oak, and Jacob's Figure Skater. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Edward and I walked around the shops. We saw a shop that sold puppets. That one was a bit creepy. The ventriloquist was charming enough, though. His kind eyes and sweet smile evened out the creepy puppets. Edward made fun of me for being on top of the food chain and being reduced to a "scaredy cat" by a little wooden object. I only rolled my eyes and continued to walk by the shops.

There was a fun little hat shop that the clerk let Edward and I play around in. Well, I played around. Edward only laughed at the different choices of hats that I tried on. I would parade around with my hat, acting like snobbish rich women and Edward would try to suppress his laughter. It was all fun and games until I tried on the wrong hat. "This hat is especially hideous," I teased. Edward abruptly stopped laughing but I continued on. I placed the hat on my head. "Seriously, I feel sorry for the blind woman that made this hat."

"The clerk is getting really agitated now. I think it's best that we leave." I looked up at Edward in confusion. I was having so much fun. I didn't want to leave the hat shop yet. "Why?" I whispered. "Well," he began. "It seems as if the blind MAN that owns the shop is the one that designed this hat. It took him quite a bit of time to make it and he doesn't appreciate your very vocal distaste for it." My eyes grew to the size of saucers. I'm sure that if I was able to, I would've blushed to the shade of a tomato.

I put the hat back in its place and walked out of the store with Edward following behind me. "That was so embarrassing," I complained. Edward didn't try to hide his laughter anymore. If his laugh wasn't so incredibly sexy then I would've been pissed off about it.

"Are you done with your perusal of the shops? Or can we go home now?" I rolled my eyes at him. "I've been doing really well. I still haven't tried to eat anyone yet. Give me a little credit, Edward." He snickered and shook his heads. "That's not why I want to leave. I forgot how boring it is to shop with a woman." I gasped in insult. "Excuse me! Don't pretend that you didn't have a great time with me." He rolled his eyes but he didn't argue back with me.

"But," I began. "I am getting kind of bored. We can go home now." Edward smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back at him. He was so beautiful.

He was silent for a while and then he looked at me. "Carlisle and Esme are on the other side of the town. Do you mind walking back?" I shook my head. Of course I didn't mind. I loved to walk. I was able to see my surroundings. Not to mention that I would be having more alone time with Edward. I would rather be with Edward than anything else in the world.

We were walking through the forest when the smell of blood hit me like a ton of bricks. Without thinking, I ran towards the smell. It was the honey, chocolate, nectar of the gods smell again and it was like the call of a siren. There was no denying it.

"Jennifer! NO!" Edward grabbed me before I could break the tree line. "Edward, let me go!" I ordered him, desperate to get out of his grasp. "No, you don't want to do this!" he said, forcefully. Before I could retort, we could hear people talking.

"Didn't I tell you that she was the prettiest rose in all of Rochester," someone said. There was laughter and the soft sound of a woman crying. "Please, just please, let me go," she begged. "Why? We've just gotten the party started. It's my turn next. Hold her hands down."

I looked up at Edward for validation. I couldn't be hearing what I thought I was hearing. Surely, I must've been mistaken. Edward's jaw was tense and his eyes were hard. My jaw dropped and I felt rage like no other. I broke from Edward's grasp and peeked out of the trees.

There was a group of guys hovering over a young woman. Her clothes were torn off of her and one of the men was having his way with her. That's where the blood was coming from. She was bruised and beaten and she was begging for them to stop but those bastards wouldn't give in to her requests. They were too busy fulfilling their own devilish desires.

My mouth filled with venom, but I wasn't thirsty. I was pissed. The sight brought something out of me. I wanted blood on my hands, but not for feeding. I wanted the satisfaction of hurting those men.

"We have to do something," I whispered to Edward. He nodded his head. "I know. But what?" Without thinking I walked out of the forest and into the plain sight of the rapists. The young woman was bleeding quite a bit. If she didn't get help soon then she would die.

They all stopped and looked at me for a brief second. "No need to worry boys," one of them said. "It's just a girl." One of the men elbowed another one. "Maybe we should invite her to join the party, eh Royce?" The one that I assumed was Royce eyed me and a smile slowly broke out on his face.

"I've called the police," I lied. "So, you better get going if you don't want to be arrested." They all laughed. "Don't you know who I am?" "No, and frankly, we don't care either." I turned to see that Edward was standing next to me. "I'm Royce King. My family rules this city." He drunkenly turned around with his arms spread out. "This is my kingdom… and you two are peasants… so out of my sight."

Edward made a move to take a step closer. I grabbed his arm before he could move. I was fed up with talking to these monsters. Something within me clicked and it was like I was no longer Jennifer. It was like I was taken over by another being.

"_**Leave Here! NOW! Go away and never return! Turn yourselves in! Tell no one about seeing us."**_

They stared at me blankly and walked away from the broken woman that was lying on the sidewalk. They walked in a group, calmly, towards the direction of the police station.

"What just happened?" I asked Edward. I looked up to see him with a confused look, his eyes bearing into mine. His mouth was slightly agape and I could tell that he didn't know either.

"Did you-? You just… You just did that!" I raised an eyebrow at him. "Did what?" "You just told them what to do and they did it." I shrugged. "So? They thought that I called the police. They were afraid. If they had half a brain they would've done just what I told them to do."

Edward shook his head quickly. "No. They didn't believe you when you said that. They outnumbered us greatly. They were planning on attacking us next. You MADE them walk away. They're actually going to turn themselves in." I nodded my head. "Perhaps the guilt got to them." Edward smacked his forehead and then grabbed my shoulders. He looked me in the eyes and I tried not to swoon. "Focus," he ordered. I nodded my head absently. That was a lot easier said than done when Edward was touching me.

"Okay. Before you told them to turn themselves in, they were not going to. Your voice changed and then their minds went blank. It was like you had control over their minds."

The sound of a slowing heartbeat distracted Edward from his train of thought. We looked over at Rosalie. We had almost forgotten about the girl while we were trying to figure out what had just occurred.

We reached her and Edward picked her up effortlessly. "Are you going to be okay?" I asked him. He nodded. "If I don't breathe." With that, Edward took off towards the direction of our house. I was quick on his heels.

When we got there, Carlisle met us outside, smelling the blood. Esme was with him, but she had to leave and go hunt. The smell was too much for her. "What happened?" Carlisle asked, confusion lacing his tone. "She was being raped by these men. They were going to kill her." "Jennifer has the power where she can control people minds," Edward added. Carlisle looked between both of us before shaking his head.

"We've got to get venom in her system quickly or else this will not end well at all for her. She'll die." Edward nodded and handed her over to Carlisle. Edward ran off towards the forest. No doubt to go feed. Carlisle looked at me expectantly. "Perhaps you should go feed also, Jennifer. We don't want to take any chances." I nodded my head sullenly. I felt a sudden protectiveness over this young woman. Perhaps it was because we had similar pasts. Although I was tan with curly hair and she was blonde with purple-ish blue eyes, we both met our ends in the same way. It brought us together.

I followed behind Edward. He wouldn't shut up about my "powers". I wasn't convinced that I even had any powers. I was sure that it was female persuasion that had done the trick. Or the threat of being brought to justice. Perhaps it was the overwhelming guilt of committing a crime that made them decide to term themselves in. It was only my small encouragement that convinced them to do so.

When we got back home, Rosalie was screaming in pain and agony. It was a good thing that we lived far away from the town. Otherwise, it would be really difficult to explain the sound of a woman yelling in unbearable pain. I remember the pain of going through the change. I wanted nothing more than to hurry up the process so she wouldn't have to endure it for a long while. I wouldn't wish that kind of pain on anyone; not even those raping men.

"It was remarkable Carlisle!" Edward complimented me. "You've got to show him, Jennifer!" I looked at him skeptically. "I don't know how to do it Edward. I'm not even sure IF I did it." Edward rolled his eyes. He told Carlisle and Esme everything that happened, recounting every detail and every thought. "And then, it was like they completely went blank."

"Amazing," Esme gushed. I looked down in embarrassment. "Perhaps we should pay Eleazer a visit sooner rather than later. I'll write him tomorrow and let him know that we'll be on our way. I believe he's in Maine. It would be a nice trip. He'll definitely be able to tell us what Jennifer's gift was. He might even be able to help her control it."

Suddenly, the steady beating of the only heart in the house died. We all ran downstairs to see the new member of our family. She was gorgeous. Gorgeous didn't even come close to describing her. Even in her confused and feral state, she was the most beautiful girl that I'd ever seen.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle!" he greeted. "Where- where am I?" she asked. Carlisle gave her the speech about being a vampire, told her about what had occurred to her, and how Edward and I saved her. She didn't seem very pleased with us at all. However, her hatred came second to the thirst that she was feeling. Quicker than I was happy with, Edward offered to take her hunting.

I tried to tell myself that he was only doing it because he was nice and because he was nice, he was doing the very Edward-y thing and taking her hunting. However, Carlisle and Esme confirmed my worst fear. "She'll make Edward a very nice mate," Carlisle commented. "Yes, she does compliment him very well. He's gone so long without a mate," Esme agreed. Carlisle looked at me, a smile on his face. "Now, we just have to find you a mate."

I smiled and laughed because I knew that that was what was expected of me. I didn't want them to know that my heart, although it was already dead, was being torn out of my chest and lit on fire by their words and Edward's actions.

Who was I kidding? She was perfect for Edward. I was only his SISTER after all. I would never be able to be seen in a romantic way. I was the Watson to his Sherlock… I was Irene Adler material. That was Rosalie's job. Rosalie... that's what Aphrodite's new name was.

"Oh, Carlisle. I don't need a mate. I'm having too much fun having too much fun," I joked. I then excused myself to go hunt also. "Try not to hunt with Rosalie and Edward," Esme warned. "Don't want to encroach on a tender moment." I smiled at her. It was forced just like everything else, but I doubt she knew it. "Of course, not."

Esme and Carlisle weren't being malicious. They didn't mean to make me feel like crap. They didn't realize that I was being torn apart at the moment. They had no idea that I was in love with Edward. They didn't know that they were pouring salt into the wound.

I ran out of the house and into the forest. I ran in the opposite direction than Edward and Rosalie went. I ran as far as I could without leaving the state. My throat closed up and I fell to the floor in a heap. I never wanted to cry so much in my entire life. Heartbreak was almost as bad as the pits of hell. I should know. I experienced both since becoming a member of this family.

I wished for death and cursed the life that I had no memory of. What had I done to deserve this kind of cruelty?

Edward was perfect. Honestly, what was I thinking? That he could reciprocate my feelings? What a joke!

I don't know how long I sat on the forest floor wallowing in my own self-hatred and pain.

"We were about to call the police. We thought that vampire hunters may have gotten to you," Edward teased. I looked up to see him smiling brightly. Instead of causing me to smile like it usually did, it tore away at my already dilapidated heart.

"Are you okay?" he asked me softly. I gave him my fake smile hoping not to show my true feelings. "Of course. I was just thinking about my new "powers"," I lied. I've never been happier that Edward couldn't read my mind. I didn't want him to know that he was killing me.

**Another chapter! In the bag! I hope you liked it. What do you think about this chapter? Let me know what you think! What do you think will happen next? How do you think Eleazer will react? How do you think Jennifer will react to Tanya? REVIEW**

**Thanks to the reviewers and those that favorite and follow this story.**

**I must pimp my other stories. Please read Seth's Baby Doll, Paul's Ballerina, Embry's Oak, and Jacob's Figure Skater!**

**Zaijian!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We were nearly to Maine. Carlisle and Esme were running ahead, Edward and Rosalie behind them, and me pulling up the rear. I tried not to focus on how much of a fifth wheel I was. Instead, I focused on the jealousy that I had for Rosalie. She was beautiful. Beyond gorgeous. I was awkward and clumsy. She was Edward's "mate material" and I was only "sister material".

Although I was extremely envious of Rosalie, I never let my jealousy get the better of me. I was very polite and nice to her. Although, she didn't exactly reciprocate all the time, I maintained my friendly demeanor.

Ever since Rosalie became a part of the family, she and Edward were always together. They'd hunt together for hours, they'd talk in whispered and hushed voices, and I even saw them almost kiss once. I had to kill a bear to release my anger after that.

Thinking about it made venom pool in my mouth and well in my eyes. I'd never be able to shed these venom tears, but they always seemed to pool in my eyes anyway.

We ran for a few more hours before we crossed the state line, entering Maine. There was snow covering the ground and I smiled at the beauty of it. With my enhanced eyesight, I could see the ice crystals forming and melting. It was beyond beautiful. My eyes danced with glee and I wanted nothing more than to dive into it and relish in its softness. I'd never be able to feel the coolness of it. My hardened skin wouldn't allow it.

"Eleazer's house is just through this forest," Carlisle announced. They all started towards the dense tree line and I continued to stare at the piles of snow. Without another thought, I dove into the snow. I through snowballs up into the air and tried to catch them without crushing them into snow flurries. I made a snow angel and smiled at the picture that I created in the snow. I even made a small snowboy. He wasn't taller than my knee, but I made him perfectly. He looked as if he were sculpted by any of the artists during the classical period in Greece.

I was in the middle of making a snowgirl when I heard someone clear their throat. I turned around to see Edward smiling at me, his arms crossed over his chest, and him leaning against a tree casually. I lowered my eyes. "Sorry. I may have gotten a little side-tracked." Without a word, Edward leaned down and grabbed a handful of snow. "Now, why am I not surprised that you got distracted by snow?" I shrugged. "Maybe because you were distracted." Edward's eyebrows scrunched together and I quickly regretted my quick tongue. I didn't mean to say that.

"I was distracted? How? By what?" Edward questioned. I quickly back-tracked. "Umm. Everyone was so concerned with getting to Eleazer's." Edward raised an eyebrow at me. "I'd think that you'd be excited to meet him more than anyone else." I shrugged. "Maybe I don't want to know what's wrong with me," I suggested. It wasn't a total lie. I wasn't very enthused with having someone telling me what I was. I already had no memory of my previous life and I was doing just fine. Not knowing what was going on with me was becoming second nature.

Edward tossed the snowball in his hand up in the air and caught it. "Hmmm. Now, that doesn't seem wise. Your power might come in handy." I gave him a questioning look. "How?" He threw the snowball at me so quickly that I didn't even see it before it was hitting me in the face. "Oh my gosh, Edward! What the hell?" Before I could register what was going on, Edward was hitting me again. "Stop It!" I yelled. He laughed and I couldn't help but laugh at him. "Make me! If you could control your power then I would have to, wouldn't I?"

I reached down and nailed him with a snowball. Before I knew it, we were in a full fledged snow fight. Well, it was more like a snow beating. Edward was too quick for me and for every 25 that hit me, only one would hit him.

At one point, I got tired of being pummeled with ice crystals so I ran from him. Edward chased me down. I knew that Edward was fast, but I was only slightly faster. I didn't think that I'd have much trouble out-running him… until he tackled me to the snowy ground. He pinned my arms to the ground and looked down at me. If I were able to blush I would've. I looked into his golden eyes and smiled uncontrollably. He was so perfect.

He smiled back down at me. I never wanted him to kiss me as badly as I did in that moment. Kiss me. Kiss me. _**Kiss me.**_ Edward softly pressed his lips to mine. AS soon as his lips touched mine, my eyes closed. I tried to deepen the kiss but Edward wasn't giving in. I opened my eyes and saw the confused look in his eyes. It almost looked like he hadn't initiated the kiss.

Realization hit me. I had forced Edward to kiss me! He didn't want to. My damn power. I pushed him off of me and stood up quickly. He was sitting in the snow, his face marred with confusion. He looked up at me. "What just-," I cut him off. "I'm so sorry, Edward. I-I didn't mean-," I was choking on my sobs and was unable to get my apology out. Of course it was too good to be true.

I ran. I ran as fast as I could. I could hear Edward telling me to stop, but I continued to let my legs carry me away from him and my embarrassment. I followed the scent of Carlisle and ended up in front of a grand house. I wiped my unshed tears out of my eyes and hoped to god that I didn't look suspicious.

Before I could knock on the door, a man with dark hair, golden eyes, and very pale skin opened the door. Eleazer, I assumed. Rosalie appeared behind him. "About time you showed up!" she sneered. I gave her my fake smile. "There's snow here." Eleazer opened the door wider and let me through.

"Where's Edward?" Rosalie asked, looking behind me. I felt a sudden wave of guilt. I didn't know the relationship that Rosalie and Edward had but it looked romantic. I had forced myself on Edward. It wasn't fair to either of them. "Umm, he's hunting. I think he got a whiff of a predator or something," I lied cooly. Rosalie didn't believe me but I turned my attention to Carlisle and Esme.

"I hope you had fun in the snow," Esme giggled. I nodded my head. "Of course I did. But now my clothes are all wet." Carlisle raised an eyebrow. "Was it worth it?" I smiled and nodded my head. "Absolutely."

Then four women entered the part of the house that we were in. Three of them had long golden hair and one of them, long raven hair. "Allow me to introduce you to my family. This is Carmen, my mate. These three are Kate, Irina, and Tanya." They were all so beautiful. I could feel my already low confidence lower.

"Shall we get started?" Eleazer asked. "NO!" Rosalie nearly shouted. "Edward isn't here yet." Carlisle nodded his head. "He'd want to be here for this." I had to fight the urge to say something. He already knew how my power worked. He just got a first-hand experience.

We waited a few more minutes before Edward showed up. I averted my eyes, staring at anything other than him. "How was your hunt?" Esme asked him. I could feel Edward's eyes on me, but I continued to stare at the floor boards. "It was fine."

"Now, may we start?" Eleazer asked me. I nodded at him and gave him my fake smile. "Yes. I'm ready." No, I'm not.

Eleazer came up to me and placed his hand to my forehead. I felt a little silly. I didn't know what I was expecting, but it wasn't this. He held my eyes with his gaze and I felt even sillier. I had to fight the urge to laugh. This went on for a few minutes.

"There's definitely a power that you possess," he whispered. "But you don't want me to know it." I wanted to shake my head but his hand was still on my forehead. "Yes I do," I lied. He gave me a smile. "Your words say one thing but your mind is saying something else." Rosalie groaned. "So we came all this way for nothing?" "Be quiet, Rosalie," Carlisle said calmly.

I took a deep breath, calming myself. As soon as I exhaled, Eleazer gasped. "You have mind control." Rosalie snickered. "Edward already gathered that much. Why are we here again?" Eleazer ignored her. "Your mind is powerful. Not only can you control other people's minds but the control you have over your own is remarkable. You had to let me in."

"Does that mean that if she wants she'll be able to let Edward read her mind?" Esme asked quietly. Eleazer nodded his head. "Definitely." I chanced a look at Edward and saw him staring at me. I quickly looked back at Eleazer.

"Carlisle, this girl is remarkable. If Aro got word of this-," Carlisle nodded his head. "I know. We'll have to keep it a secret."

Eleazer released his hold on my forehead and I smiled at the loss of contact. "Would you like to take this outside?" I looked for confirmation from Carlisle who nodded his head in support. I nodded my head at Eleazer and followed him outside. Everyone came also.

When we were outside, Eleazer turned to me. "When was the last time that you forced someone to do something against their will?" If my heart were still beating, it would be beating a mile a minute. "When we found Rosalie," Edward answered for me. I turned to look at him and he was staring me in the eye. "That was the last time you forced someone to do something. Wasn't it?" I nodded my head dumbly and turned my attention back to Eleazer. "Yeah. Yeah. That was the last time."

Eleazer beckoned for Kate to come towards us. I looked at her questioningly and she gave me a smirk. "You can't be serious, Eleazer," Edward snapped. "I just want to test a theory," Eleazer answered. "What theory? What's going on?" Tanya sneaked closer to Edward and threaded her arm through his. "Eleazer wants to see if Kate's power will work on you."

I tore my eyes away from Tanya's arm around Edward's and looked at Kate. "What power?" Without saying anything, she lifted her hand up, palm up, and showed a ball of electricity forming and pulsing in the palm of her hand.

I looked around in fear at my family. Carlisle and Esme looked uneasy, Edward looked slightly angry, and Rose was pissed. But, she was pissed at Tanya showing affection towards Edward. "I don't think it's a good idea," Edward voiced. I was suddenly very angry. What gave him the right? He should be more focused on Tanya or Rosalie. He didn't have to worry about me.

"It's fine, Eleazer," I snapped. "Go ahead, Kate." I winced as she put her hand on my arm. I looked and saw that I felt no pain. None. It was as if she were just touching my arm. No electrical currents.

I looked back up at her and her eyebrows were scrunched in confusion. "Why isn't it-?" Eleazer's eyes met mine. "Remarkable!" I looked around to see Carlisle's face filled with pride, Esme's with relief and Edward's and Rosalie's eyes still holding anger.

"I would like to try more tests with you, Jennifer. If that would be okay?" I nodded my head. "But first, I must suggest that you hunt. These tests may take up a bit of energy." I nodded at him. "Okay." With that I started running towards the forest.

It was extremely cold so I knew that there wouldn't be much wildlife out and about. I closed my eyes and focused my hearing on my surroundings. I heard someone approach me but I kept my eyes closed. I didn't want to have to face him.

"Where's Tanya?" I asked, snidely. "Or Rosalie?" I heard him take an unnecessary deep breath. "They're back at Eleazer's house. What was that back there?" Edward asked. I shrugged. I don't know. I guess my mind didn't want your sister-in-law causing me physical pain." Edward took a step closer to me.

"There's nothing going on between Tanya and I." I gave a dry laugh. "Okay. I believe you." "What reason would I have to lie to you? It sounds like you're jealous." I opened my eyes and turned around to face him. "I'm NOT jealous. Why would I be jealous?" Edward shrugged, a smirk playing on his lips. "I don't know. That's what I'm trying to figure out."

"Well, I'm not jealous, so there's nothing to figure out," I snapped. "Although I think you're lying, that's not what I was talking about. I want to know what happened before you got to Eleazer's." I gave him a confused look even though I knew exactly what he was talking about. "I played in the snow." Edward's patience was running thin. "What happened between us, Jennifer?" I wasn't ready to face that yet.

"We had a snow ball fight." Edward was getting frustrated. "And after?" "I ran to Eleazer's." Edward punched a tree by him. "Why did you force me to kiss you?" I wanted to cry again. I started to back up, preparing myself to run away. Before I could get too far, Edward grabbed my wrist, keeping me in place.

"I-I don't know. I'm sorry," I sobbed. Edward shook his head. "I don't want an apology. I want to know WHY!" I shook my head and tried to snatch my wrist out of Edward's grasp. He let go of my wrist and grabbed my face, his palms resting on my jaw, tightly, but not painfully.

"Tell me." I couldn't shake my head so I said, "Please don't make me." He gave a dry laugh. "I'm not the one that can force people to do things that they don't want to." My heart was being torn from my chest. He didn't want to. He'd never want to. He had Rosalie for that. He had Tanya for that. I ruined the friendship that I had built with Edward and I didn't even mean to.

"Let me go, Edward," I whispered. He shook his head. "Let ME GO, EDWARD," I said, raising my voice. He continued to hold my face in his grasp. I took a deep breath. "_**Let-," **_Before I could finish my order, Edward pressed his lips to mine. He closed his eyes and now I was the one with my eyes wide open and a confused look gracing my face.

He walked me backwards until my back hit a tree. He moved his lips against mine and I responded. He moved one of his hands to my hair and deepened the kiss. Edward tasted better than any rabbit, better than any squirrel, better than any fox that I had ever tasted. Did he taste so sweet because of the mountain lion that he was so fond of? Or was it something else? Was it just him? Was it Rosalie?

At the thought, I pushed him away from me. I had completely forgotten about Rosalie. I was the worst person ever. I was the absolute most terrible person ever. Edward gave me a questioning look. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-. I thought that-," "How could you?" I asked angrily. "I've always wanted-," "What about Rosalie? Didn't you even think about her?"

Edward took a step closer to me. "What about Rosalie? I wasn't thinking about her at all. Why would I?" I rolled my eyes at him. "Because you guys are… together?" Edward laughed. "No." I nodded my head. "Yes you are." Edward rolled his eyes at me. "If I were with Rosalie, why would I kiss you?" I shrugged. "I don't know. That's why I'm so surprised at you."

"Rosalie and I are not together. We've never been together. We're never going to be together." I was confused. They'd spent so much time together. Rosalie was glaring at Tanya. I, I had almost seen them kiss before. Now he was telling me that they weren't together.

"But, but you guys are always around each other," I stated. He nodded his head. "Yes." "Why?" "Because Rosalie is very vain. She doesn't take rejection very well. Rosalie isn't attracted to me but because I'm not attracted to her she feels the need to force me to be." I shook my head. "I don't understand."

Edward walked in front of me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Rosalie wants me to like her. I don't. Carlisle wants me to like her. I don't. I like you." I shook my head and raised an eyebrow at him. "I was following you until the end."

"I. Like. You." I shook my head again. "I still don't understand." Edward pressed his lips to mine again and this time my eyes closed immediately. He pressed his forehead to mine. "I wish to court you." I bit my lip. "But why?" He shrugged. "Do I need a reason to fall victim to you?" I shook my head. "I guess not. I just don't understand why you would want to." "You're beautiful. And smart. And you make me very happy. And you have no idea how amazing you are. And you make this life that we're living so much better. Before you, I was miserable. I hated EVERYTHING. I don't understand how Carlisle and Esme put up with me. Then, you come into our lives. All smiles and clumsiness and happiness and beauty and I don't want anyone else to have you. You are the only thing that makes me feel like myself. I don't want to be me without you."

"But, w-," before I could get the question out, Edward had his lips pressed to mine again. I lost all thought and only focused on getting as much of Edward as I could. I wrapped my arms around his neck and let him continue to dominate the kiss. He pulled away from me and I smiled up at him.

"But, earlier, you looked like-," Edward smiled at me. "I was confused. I mean, I hadn't known that you returned my feelings. I believed this to be a one-sided love affair. I thought for sure that you wanted a strictly platonic relationship. Then, I was kissing you and I had no idea how it was happening. I wasn't going to argue against it. I was just surprised."

I laughed at him. "How could you think that I wouldn't return your feelings?" He shrugged. "I assume it's the same way that you think that I wouldn't return yours?" I laughed and pressed my lips to his again. He returned my kiss and let his lips linger.

"You told the storekeeper back in Rochester that I was your sister," I pointed out. "I thought that was what you wanted me to say. If I introduced you as my girlfriend I thought that you would've rejected me." I shook my head quickly. "Never." He pressed his lips to mine again. "You have no idea how badly I wish I were in your head sometimes."

"Maybe someday. Once I figure out how to control my mind better." Edward smiled at me and I smiled back at him. "Then, we need to get you fed so we can get started on these tests. I think I saw a chipmunk on our way here. Or would that be too big of a rodent for you?" he teased. I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked, once we started walking, trying to find food. "Well, I'll be courting you." I nodded. "Yeah, but what about Carlisle?" Edward stopped in his tracks. "I can understand your confusion about Rosalie, but Carlisle is obviously taken by Esme. Besides, he's not exactly my type." I shook my head. "That's not what I meant. I mean he was really looking forward to you being with Rosalie. I could nearly hear the wedding bells every time Esme looked at the two of you."

He shrugged. "Carlisle and Esme will just have to accept that it's never going to happen between us. I've got to taste your lips. I'm going to taste them every time I get the opportunity to."

**It's been a while, hasn't it? I apologize. I'm scum. I'm sorry.**

**The story isn't over. I promise. There's much more in store for these two. **

**Please review!**

**I must pimp my other stories! Seth's Baby Doll, Paul's Ballerina, Embry's Oak, Jacob's Figure Skater! Go check them out dolls!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**2 years later**

"I really hate Tennessee," I told Esme as I followed her around in a small shop as she perused through trinkets and knick-knacks. "Why?" she asked, honestly bewildered. Although my change from human to vampire had left me much paler than what I was before, I was still Black. I didn't exactly LOOK like I was, but I was. It made me uncomfortable looking through windows and seeing blacks being refused a place to shop or eat because they had the wrong amount of melanin in their skin. I shouldn't be allowed these things either. I should be outside like my brothers and sisters. What made me so special?

"Humans are stupid," I told Esme, following behind her as she walked towards the shopkeeper, expecting to buy the things that caught her eye. She laughed. "You were human not too long ago," she pointed out. I laughed along with her. "Yes, but I have no recollection of my human life. I suppose that's for the best. I'd more than likely die out of embarrassment of my own stupidity if I could remember them. Not being one anymore, I can see how stupid they are." Esme nodded. "I suppose an out of body experience does change one's outlook on life."

Esme bought her things and we left the shop. Across the street, I could see a woman, holding the hands of two young children as she walked past shops. Men were making obscene gestures and calling her names. My anger started to boil. Did they not see that she had children? Did they not care that she was a human being?

I started to cross the street, but Esme held my arm. "You don't want to cause a scene." I looked at her, wanting nothing more than to order her to let me go. "But, her children can HEAR them. This is why I hate Tennessee. 'Southern Pride' and all that. If Southern Pride includes bigotry and prejudices then I'm glad that I was born in New York." Esme gave me a sad smile. "This behavior can't continue. Hate can't last forever." She released my arm and I released an unnecessary breath. "Yeah. I know. It still makes my blood boil."

I turned my attention to those gentlemen that were bullying the colored mother. _**Go Find That Woman And Apologize To Her And Her Children. While You're All At It, Stop By The Grocery Store And Buy That Family A Nice Steak Dinner. They Deserve It After You've Treated Them So Horribly.**_ Their bodies stood erect and quickly began to do my bidding. I smiled in triumph and Esme gave me a knowing look. "I couldn't help it." She wove her arm through mine and we walked down the street with linked arms. "Edward will not be pleased that you used your powers so blatantly." I shrugged. She was right. Edward was always worried that someone was going to notice that I had this ability, become suspicious, and look through our family history. I told him he had nothing to worry about. But, Edward's specialty was worrying.

"Something had to be done. Besides, no one noticed anything. What was I supposed to do? Let that women be bullied because of the color of her skin? I mean, if you're going to ridicule her, make fun of her shoes. Not on something that she can't control," I teased at the end. Esme smiled at me but said nothing. We continued to walk towards the house, down dirt roads and past small shops.

My powers. Eleazer and I discovered that I was able to control the minds of people. Well, not so much their minds. More like their bodies. I can have humans and vampires alike do whatever I liked. It was a big responsibility and I tried to not take advantage of it, but sometimes, the need became too great.

One time, Edward and I were walking through the park on a beautifully cloudy day. There were a flock of women, openly gawking at him, not caring at all that we were holding hands. They were whispering amongst themselves. How Edward was so handsome and how they'd like to do unspeakable things to him.

Before I could stop myself I was ordering them to punch each other in the faces. Edward made me stop and I was glad that he did, but I've never been so jealous in my life.

I was also able to allow Edward into my head. I still wasn't very fond of the idea, but sometimes I would let him read my mind if the circumstances called for it. As soon as possible, my guards would be back up. My mind was private and that's just how I liked it.

Our Tennessee home was in view. Edward was standing outside, waiting for Esme and I to come back. I could see that Edward was not happy and I shot my eyes to Esme. She gave me an apologetic look. I sighed. I couldn't blame her. Edward would've eventually found out about that day and what I did anyway.

When we got to the house, Edward looked down at me, an unimpressed look marring his face. I chose to ignore it and pressed a kiss to his lips anyway. "Hello, Edward." His expression didn't change and he didn't say anything. Esme laughed and walked into the house, leaving Edward and I alone.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" Edward asked, walking towards the surrounding forest. I followed closely behind him. I hated when Edward was upset with me. I loved Edward more than I loved anyone. I couldn't remember my past my life, but I assumed that no one had ever made me feel the way that Edward did.

I let my mental shield down and gave Edward a repeat of what had just occurred in Gatlinburg. He continued to walk, not saying a thing. I thought about ordering him to stop and talk to me, but I decided against it. That was not the way to get him to stop being mad at me.

Edward turned around to face me and I nearly walked into him. He grabbed my jaw and forced me to look up at him. "Jennifer, what were you thinking?" he asked me. I bit my lip. "I just let you know what I was thinking." Edward rolled his eyes. "What was I supposed to do? Was I supposed to let them continue to do those things to her? Was I supposed to let her be humiliated in front of her children?"

Edward released my jaw and sighed. "That's what would've happened if you were not there today." I rolled my eyes. "That is a terrible reason to not do something. For all I know, that could've been a distant cousin or something." Edward's glare softened, his eyes pleading with me. "I understand Jennifer. I understand. I don't like it any more than you do. It makes me sick. But if we did something every time that there was an injustice, forever wouldn't be long enough."

I averted my gaze. He was right. I knew he was. I just couldn't do nothing. To be honest, I would do it again in a heartbeat.

"The more you do this, the more people are going to notice what you're doing." I rolled my eyes. "How are they going to know?" "People aren't as dense as you'd like to think." I waved my hand at him dismissively. "Can you just- please- for the sake of my mind, please- try not to use your power? Please?" I took a calming breath. "What am I supposed to do if something like that happens again?" I asked, not wanting to hear his answer.

"I want you to bide your time until there is NO ONE AROUND to see you doing that. I don't want you to blatantly do that in an area where there are witnesses." Okay. I wasn't expecting that answer. I was certain that he was going to tell me to ignore them and go on about my day. Something that would be as difficult for me as sleeping.

"I can do that," I whispered. He sighed and kissed me softly. "That's all I ask," he said against my lips.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and peppered kisses to his lips. "You know what I ask for?" I questioned. He laughed and put his forehead against mine. "You're the one controlling that. You know what we have to do. I'll gladly give you exactly what you want as soon as you give me what I want." I rolled my eyes at him and released my hold on him. Damn him.

"Why won't you marry me?" he asked me, pulling me back to him. "You know why," I answered. He did know why. I was not going to marry him if it was forbidden for other interracial couples to marry. How many other couples were sneaking around, risking their lives, trying to be together?

But, me denying Edward, I was in truth denying myself. Edward would not have sex with me until I married him. Marriage meant nothing to me. I already knew that I wanted to spend the rest of eternity with him. It apparently still meant a lot to him, even in this life. A stupid piece of paper. A vow in front of a being that he didn't completely believe in.

I knew that Edward would break soon enough, but I didn't know if I would be the one to break first. Our relationship escalated quickly. After he told our family about our relationship and they completely accepted it, there was no stopping us. Kisses would become heated. Caresses would become naughty. But it would stop. He'd never go too far. No matter how much I wanted him to; no matter how desperate I was.

"Edward, you're not even religious. Why do you want-," "Because I want you to be Jennifer Masen." I shrugged. "I can be Jennifer Masen. No one would argue that. No one would have to know about who I really am." He smiled at me. "I would know."

I scowled at him. "You know, I could just force you to have sex with me," I threatened. He laughed and pressed a kiss to my lips. "Yeah. You sure could." He pressed his lips against my neck and I bit back a moan. "But you won't. So, just marry me and I'm yours." I rolled my eyes at him. "You're such a tease. You- you, woman!" He chuckled against my throat and tightened his hold on me. "I love you, Edward. Isn't that enough?" "I love you, too. So marry me?"

"It's not fair! What about everyone else?" I asked him. "I didn't realize that I was marrying everyone else. A marriage is between TWO people. Not you, me, and every other interracial couple."

"If I were a few shades darker, we wouldn't be able to marry each other," I pointed out. "If you were a few shades darker, I would still marry you because we can do whatever we want." I pouted. "Then why don't we go turn every other interracial couple so they can get married too?" He laughed and held me close to him. "Forever wouldn't be long enough, love."

Edward pressed a kiss to my forehead. "This won't go on forever. Things are bad now, but they won't always be. Someday, people in love will be able to marry, regardless of gender, color, religion." I smiled up at him. "We have time. Then, why don't we wait until that day?" He smiled down at me before kissing me again. "And on that day, I will show you just how much I love you." I broke the kiss and glared at him.

"Edward, I'm sure those couples aren't waiting until marriage. I mean, its 1935. Get with the times!" He smiled at me. "I'm old fashioned." "No, you're just old."

We both stopped our playful banter when we were hit with the smell of human blood. There was a lot of it. A human was injured. Edward looked at me and I looked at him. We both started walking towards the smell and followed it back to our house.

Edward opened the door, and the smell hit us like a ton of bricks. Edward stopped breathing but I didn't need to. Another fun thing about my "power" was I had great self control. If I told myself that I wasn't going to harm the human, then I wasn't going to.

We walked into the living room and saw Rosalie and Carlisle standing over an injured man. He was pale from the blood loss. He was a burly guy with dark hair. His eyes were closed and his heart beat was slowing.

"Please help him," Rosalie begged Carlisle before she ran out of the house. "Edward, can you please come here," Carlisle said in a calming voice. Edward walked over to him. "I'm going to need your help. I want to inject him with painkillers. I don't want him to have to experience the pain." A shudder went up my spine. I remembered the pain all too well. An all consuming fire that seemed to go on for eons.

Edward was a trained doctor. He, obviously, hadn't been practicing as long as Carlisle, but he was still very good. I might be slightly bias because I'm in love with him, but I stand by my statement.

"The morphine is burning out. The venom is drinking it up like water." The burly guy screamed in pain and I winced at the sound. "There's nothing we can do?" I asked Carlisle. He looked down at the poor man and shook his head slightly. "I don't believe so. All we can do is wait."

Five days passed. It took five days for this man's heart to stop beating. Although he was near death, Carlisle said that his body mass and muscle content had a lot to do with time. Esme and Rosalie had to leave for the first 2 days because the venom was moving so slowly through his body and the stench of blood was still very strong. As the scent waned, they came home more often. In the last days of his transformation, Rosalie never left his side.

I would catch her staring at him, or messing with his hair, or caressing his cheek. It was weird seeing the usually so hard and difficult Rosalie being gentle and sweet towards someone.

When Emmet, the name of the burly vampire, awoke, he was rather… difficult.

He broke many more things than I did. His strength was incredible. His thirst was insatiable. More than once he caught the whiff of a human and it took all five of us to stop him. One of those times, we were unable to. We had to leave the area because he had caught the mayor's wife. Luckily, it wasn't in public.

On the bright side, Emmet was quite a joy to be around. He was funny. And nice. And the complete opposite of Rosalie. He immediately started to treat me like a sister which I approved of. He made fun of Edward being a prude, but I could tell that it was all in good fun.

The thing that I liked the most about Emmet was that he made Rosalie happy. A happy Rose meant that everyone else was happy. She was less inclined to ruin someone's day with her venom laced tongue or rude comments. Emmet worshiped the ground that Rosalie walked on. He called her his angel and it was the sweetest thing that I had ever seen.

The awkward part was when Rosalie and Emmet became intimate. They didn't care about us being able to hear them. Or if we would be uncomfortable with them having sex in the next room over. They just did it. Often.

When we made it to Washington they had to have their own house because no one could stand to be around them.

Honestly, I was a bit jealous. Their sex life was healthy. My sex life… didn't exist.

One night, I decided to go hunting. Emmett and Rosalie were at our house and their affections for one another was getting to me. I needed some fresh air and a nice hunt to calm my nerves.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Edward offered. I shook my head. I needed to be alone. "I'll be fine. I'll be back." I promised. The only way that I would've allowed Edward to come with me would be if he was going to stop being a monk.

As I was walking through the forest, I heard the rustling of the forest floor. My eyes zeroed in on a small fox and venom pooled in my mouth. I licked my lips in anticipation and started to follow it. I didn't run to fast. I did go hunting for peace and relaxation. I wanted this to be drawn a bit.

I followed the fox for a while. I didn't know how long or how far I had gone, but I followed it. I had grown tired of the chase and went to take its life. Before I reached it, I heard a low growl. My attention averted from the fox and into the forest around me. Hidden within the trees, I saw the largest wolf I had ever seen in my entire life. It was the size of a horse. If my blood still ran through my body, it would've run cold.

It took a menacing step towards me and I automatically took one back. It snarled and my fear rose. I hadn't felt fear like this in a long time. I had never felt this kind of fear.

I turned and ran as fast as I could away from the wolf monster. The wind whipped my face, but the Earth wasn't moving beneath my feet fast enough. I could feel the monster's breath on the back of my neck. I pushed my legs faster, but I wasn't fast enough.

The wolf monster tackled me to the ground, it's claws pressing into my back. Its weight pressing me into the damp soil.

Before I could blink, the weight of the monster was gone.

I stood up and turned to see Edward in a crouched position over the giant wolf. Edward had knocked him off of me and onto his back. "Edward, don't!" Carlisle said, running through the trees. "It's human," Edward said, eyes still narrowed and lips curled back. "I know it's been a while since I've seen a human, but isn't it a bit furry to be a human?"Rosalie said, stepping out of the trees. Had everyone followed me? I was thankful.

Two more monster wolves stalked out of the forest, positions crouched and eyes blazing. Was this going to turn into a fight? I didn't want it to. I was still very afraid of them. Something about them was menacing. I didn't have enough faith in myself to come out of a fight alive.

"They change from humans into these wolves. They protect their people from our kind. They thought that Jennifer wanted to kill one of their people. She was too close to their land," Edward explained, reading the mind of one of them.

I shook my head quickly. "I would NEVER do that. Never. I've never. I'm not a monster!" I defended myself, pleading my case to the wolf monster that had chased and tackled me to the ground. He snapped his jaws at me and I quickly took a step back. Edward shot a glare at him, but before he could do anything, Carlisle stopped him.

"Things are tense. Perhaps we could talk?" he suggested. Edward shook his head. "They don't want trust enough to be around us in their human form. And this one," Edward gestured to the one that had attacked me, "I can't make any promises about if he changes back."

All three of the monsters growled. "Yes, that was a threat!" Edward hissed back. "Touch her again, and I will burn your land to the ground." I had never seen Edward so angry before. It was almost as scary as the monsters. I took a step away from him, too but he didn't notice.

"Edward, please," Carlisle pleaded softly. "Control yourself." Carlisle turned his attention back to the wolf monsters. "Perhaps your leader would be willing to talk with us. The other two can stay the way you are. It would just be easier if we were able to properly communicate."

"Tough luck," Edward hissed at the wolves. "What do they want?" Esme asked. "They want me to leave." "Maybe that wouldn't be such a bad idea," I said quietly. Edward gave a humorless laugh. "Are you serious?" I nodded. "You're angry. It won't end well. Maybe you should just calm down a bit," I suggested softly. Edward gave me a confused look and walked away. I knew he was beyond pissed, but it was for the best. He needed to calm down. He would make things worse if he continued to act that way.

"He's left. Do you mind changing back now?" Carlisle asked politely. The one in the middle, the really big reddish-brown one changed back into a man. He was very tall and very muscular and very naked. I quickly covered my eyes and turned away. Emmett laughed at my reaction but I couldn't help it. I hadn't seen a naked man in this life before.

"I'm gonna go find Edward," I said, turning around with my eyes still closed tightly. I opened my eyes and started to run towards the house. The closer I got to the house, the fainter his scent got. I decided to follow his scent and it led me south. I continued to run but his scent would grow no stronger. I sighed in defeat and decided to wait for him at home.

Wait.

The funny thing about waiting, is that it's not funny at all. Especially when you have an infinite amount of time. And you can do nothing to speed it up.

My family got back home before Edward did. Carlisle told me of the treaty that he and the wolf monsters had set up. It seemed reasonable enough. I NEVER wanted to go on their land again.

"Where's Edward?" Emmett asked. I shrugged. "I don't know." Esme gave me a sad smile. "I'm sure he'll be back soon."

Except he didn't come back soon.

Minutes turned to hours. Hours into days. Days into weeks. Weeks into months. Months into years. With each second that passed another part of me had been lost.

"Maybe he'll come back tomorrow." Esme didn't even say that anymore. "Edward's just emotional." Emmett stopped teasing. "Edward just needs some time." Carlisle didn't even try anymore.

I sat in the windowsill, just staring out at the green forest. Waiting. For years. I would leave to hunt and come back and just sit there. And wait. Waiting for him to walk out of the forest and just come in like nothing had changed. Wait.

Rosalie came in the front room one day, her arms crossed over her chest. "He left me," I told her. She didn't say anything back. "He's not coming back, is he?" Rosalie patted me on the shoulder. "We don't know that." "I know." I scoffed. "If he were coming back it would've been in the past 5 years. Right?" Rosalie was about to say something but I cut her off. "He never loved me. He's a liar. He LIED. Just a stupid LIAR!" I shouted.

I continued to stare out of the windowsill. I never moved. I didn't even feed anymore. Carlisle came to me one day. "We have to move," he said quietly. I nodded. "We've been here too long." "You should feed. We're getting things packed up here. By the time you get back, we'll be ready to head towards Kansas." I nodded my head. Still waiting.

**A bit of a depressing chapter. I know. Let me know what you think. Review please. **

**Don't worry! Edward will be back.**

**Also, check out my other stories! Thanks!**


End file.
